


How I met your father

by Annalise_Makolise



Series: jagginette [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adult Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alternate Universe - Future, Chlodrien (mentioned), F/M, How I Met Your Father, Inspired by How I Met Your Mother, Jagged stone is a perv, Jagginette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Is a Tease, Marinette is a good mom, Marinette is a mother, Mominette, maristone, she married Jagged Stone, your honor they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29007315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annalise_Makolise/pseuds/Annalise_Makolise
Summary: Marinette's children asked her how she met their dad and she tells the story to them.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jagged Stone
Series: jagginette [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127996
Kudos: 5





	How I met your father

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend who is a jagginette fan and wrote this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+who+is+a+jagginette+fan+and+wrote+this+fic).



Marinette was doing what she usually does- making designs for her fashion line when her youngest child Hugo Stone came running towards her.

“Don’t fall, Hugo." Marinette told her youngest with a smile.

"K " Hugo smiled.

~a pregnant pause followed ~

"Mommy? " 

”….yes?“

"Emma and Louis said I should ask you how you met daddy!" Hugo said, which caused the two troublesome oldest twins who were hiding behind the back of the door to groan.

"Way to throw us under the bus, Hugo.!” Emma growled at him.

“I told you Emma! I told you! He will tell Mom it was us who requested for the story." Louis, told Emma with a sigh.This cause Little Hugo mouth to wobble a little and small tears to come out of his eyes. He could see that he’s siblings were mad at him and he didn’t like it one bit.

"Look what you guys have done now! You made little Hugo cry! ” Marinette chided her twins. “Tell, little Hugo sorry right now! Or else I want tell you how I met your father. " Both Emma and Louis nodded at Marinette and quickly gave little Hugo an apology for making him cry.

"So, anyway mom how did you meet dad?” Louis, questioned causing Marinette face to turn a deep shade of red.

“Well, it all started when I Was just a fangirl ” Marinette smiled at the memory. “At that time, I was given tickets to see Jagged Stone- your father’s concerts with my best friend Aunt Alya when we got the news that Jagged Stone would be at Aunt Chloe’s father’s hotel. Uncle Adrien was a very huge fan of your dad back then and I had a little crush on hi-

"What!?!? You had a crush on Aunt Chloe’s husband?” Hugo, said, cutting her off.

“Silly, Hugo. At that time Uncle Adrien and Aunt Chloe weren’t married." Emma rolled her eyes at her little brother.

"Yes, they weren’t married at that time.” Marionette coughed. “Anyway, let me continue the story. So, I and Your lovely Aunt Alya went to visit your dad at Aunt Chloe’s hotel to get an autograph from him.. Whe-”

“Hello, Honey! I’m home” Jagged Stone screamed from the stairs as he came up.

“Really dad! You had to appear right now? Mom was just getting to the good part.” Louis groaned at the his father’s wrong timing.

“Hey, what did I do?” Jagged Stone asked.

“Nothing, absolutely nothing” Louis, said with an eye roll. 

“Louis! Is that how I raised you?” Marinette, finally spoked up.

“No, Mam." 

"Apologized to your dad, take Emma and Hugo with you and think about what you have done!” Marinette told Louis.

“Fine” Louis sighted. “I’m very sorry dad.” He apologized to his father. “Come on Emma & Hugo let’s go.” Louis and his siblings left.

“So..what were you guys discussing that made Louis, have a negative reaction to my arrival? ” Jagged Stone questioned his wife.

“I will tell you later. ” Marinette, said given her husband a peck on the lips.

“Hmmmmmm… ” Jagged Stone said as he pulled Marinette back in for a more passionate kiss.

“How about we take this to the bedroom?” Marinette, said with a little smirk.

“Lead the way my darling.” Jagged, said licking his lips at the way he’s wife hips swayed as she walked to the bedroom.


End file.
